


Dragon of Freedom

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abusive Parent, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Starvation, english named used, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is abused by his father, but hides it well. He also hides a hidden talent of his that Kaiba stumbles across. Kaiba sees the damage other’s do not and decides to take care of it.</p><p>Requested by ‘Vampygurl402’ on Fanfiction.Net who is also ‘Queenofshire405’ on Ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon of Freedom

Joey lowered his arm, not bothering to hide a wince of pain. His friends were long out of sight. Joey let his façade disappear and he limped over to one of the trees that had soft looking grass surrounding its roots. He knew from experience that it was a good place to sit for hours on end. 

Joey hissed as he lowered himself down onto the ground and let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the tree trunk ignoring the fresh wounds from his father’s belt as he rummaged around in his school bag. He made a small noise of success as he pulled out his worn black sketchbook and a few rough looking pencils.

He flipped past some of his older drawings from when he first started so many years ago until he came to his recent work in progress. It was surprisingly Seto Kaiba, his classic white jacket billowing out behind his, duel disk on his left arm and a card held in his right hand. His face still needed some work; Joey just couldn’t get the right shading on his cheekbones and the way his hair should fall. Also eyes, eyes are every drawer’s worst nightmare and Kaiba’s eyes like the owner of them were annoying him. 

Joey tested the tip of one of his pencils on his index finger before he focused in on Kaiba’s face. The sun moved across the sky, but Joey was in his world that he fell into when he was working, in that world he was safe from his father and nothing could hurt him. He could ignore the stings from his wounds, the blood that was coating his white undershirt and the stabbing pain in his empty stomach. Any money he had was taken usually forcefully by his father to spend on booze and that led to more beatings and horrible nights where the only way Joey slept was because he had fallen unconscious. 

He could handle this for a bit longer, at least until graduation and then, then he could get away from his father. He could eat and sleep when he went home, he would be safe and everything would be the way it should be. The way he dreamed it would be. 

Joey was so focused on making sure Kaiba’s face was shaded in just the right way that he didn’t notice when his left arm fell down by his side and his head tipped back. He only noticed when his pencil fell from his limp fingers and dark spots started to cover his vision. He tipped his head back against the tree trunk and tried to keep his breathing even, knowing the signs of blacking out. There was nothing he could do to stop it, so he closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn’t get robbed or rained on as darkness took him completely. 

~~/~~

Joey grumbled a bit as his consciousness started to flow back into him, his eyes slowly opening up. He expected to see tree leaves above his head; a frown crossed his lips as he stared an unfamiliar white ceiling. 

“About time you woke up idiot.” Seto Kaiba’s voice hit his ears so Joey tipped his head to the side towards the source of the voice. His jaw drop in shock at the sight of Kaiba sitting on the bed next to him, cutting off a strip of bandage wearing jeans, a black turtle neck and a purple jacket with his collar popped up.

“Kaiba?” Joey’s voice was raspy. Kaiba tied off a bandage before picking up a cup of water, he slid a hand behind Joey’s neck to help him lean up enough to take a few sips of water. 

“Thanks, but what am I doing here?” Joey asked not meeting Kaiba’s eyes realizing his torso was wound in bandages along with his arms and legs clad only in his blue boxers. 

“I found you passed out in a park dumbass. You’re malnourished and beaten, who did this to you?” Kaiba asked, voice hot with anger. 

“Why should I tell you? You don’t have a shit about me Kaiba.” Joey spoke harshly; he let out a small gasp when a strong hand took his chin turning his head towards Kaiba.

“Don’t presume to know what I feel about you Wheeler. Now, who did this to you?” Kaiba’s eyes were full of fury, not directed towards Joey but towards whoever harmed him. 

“…My father.” Joey whispered, the words feeling unnatural as he said them. He had never told anyone about his father before and yet here he was telling Kaiba. 

“I thought as much, he will pay for this.” Kaiba swore and panic overwhelmed Joey at the mere thought of Kaiba getting close to his asshole of a father. 

“You can’t! You can’t go near him!” Joey cried out in a panic, trying to roll off the bed but strong hands pinned him back into place and Kaiba was suddenly straddling his waist, keeping the blond’s wrists pinned up by his head. 

“Don’t move, you’ll rip your wounds back open. I’m not going after your father in person, I have people to do that for me and they are very good at their job.” Kaiba scolded and relaxed his hold when he saw the fight and fear drain out of Joey’s face. 

“You know I saw your drawings.” Kaiba said still settled on Joey’s thighs not putting enough weight on him just in case. 

“…You did?” Joey asked, voice quietly. 

“You have talent Joey, real talent.” Kaiba praised and watched as Joey’s cheeks heated up at the praise. 

“I like the drawings you made of me the most, would you like a personal tour of the curves of my body?” Kaiba whispered in Joey’s ear, nipping at the lobe teasingly feeling the blond shudder underneath him, fingers curling around his bicep. 

“I’ll be gentle, just until your back to your usual self.” Kaiba promised having seen Joey’s wounds for himself, the teen was going to be laid up for quite a while recovering. 

“Okay Kaiba.” Joey agreed, heart hammering in his chest and cock straining against his boxers.

“Seto.” Kaiba corrected before moving over to press a surprisingly tender kiss to Joey’s lips. Joey parted his lips against Kaiba’s, hand moving up to grip Kaiba’s brown hair having wanted to mess up his perfectly styled hair since the moment he saw it. Kaiba licked the seam of Joey’s mouth, the blond hesitated for a moment before parting his lips and groaning softly as Kaiba explored his mouth with the wet appendage. Joey pulled their bodies closer to together, rubbing their bodies together. 

Kaiba forced Joey’s head backwards so he could kiss him deeper while one hand slid down the blond’s bare chest, he growled into the kiss feeling old and new scars underneath his fingers and the rough texture of the bandages that he had wound around Joey’s injured torso moments before. Kaiba broke the kiss and attacked Joey’s neck with his lips and teeth determined to leave a new mark, one that was put there out of love and passion, not from hatred and alcohol. 

Joey groaned as he rocked his hips against Kaiba’s as the taller teen sucked at his neck like a vampire. Joey found he didn’t mind the action at all; it would be nice to have a mark on his skin that he actually wanted. 

“Seto.” Joey gasped when the CEO’s pinched his nipples sending unfamiliar sensations over his body and he felt the front of his boxers grow wet. His cheeks flushed when Kaiba pulled away to admire the giant bruise he had sucked onto Joey’s naturally tanned skin. Kaiba looked ridiculously smug in that moment, but Joey let it slide as the brunet started to lay kisses down his chest, taking extra care to lavish his nipples with his tongue and teeth. 

Joey was a trembling mess underneath Kaiba by the time the brunet decided that he had tortured the blond’s nipples enough. Joey gripped the lapels of Kaiba’s jacket, pushing it down his arms as he engaged the CEO in another kiss. Working together they managed to get Kaiba out of his clothes so the two teens were pressed against each other clad only in their boxers. Their erections were rubbing against each other behind thin layers of fabric; the other’s mouths swallowed the moans. 

Joey broke the kiss to throw his head back, a groan spilling from his red lips as Kaiba smirked. The brunet had snuck his hand into Joey’s boxers and was stroking the blond’s erection. Joey gripped Kaiba’s shoulders for balance as his hips rocked up into Kaiba’s grasp, breathless moans escaping him. 

“You like that then?” Kaiba asked cockily. 

“Asshole.” Joey said without any real bite as he worked his hand down the front of Kaiba’s boxers to grip the brunet’s cock, swiping his thumb over the head and was rewarded with a groan from the CEO. 

Kaiba easily pulled both Joey and his own boxer’s off so they could see the other in their naked glory. Joey swallowed as he ran his hands over Kaiba’s toned chest, hating that he didn’t look anything like that. 

“You are beautiful Joey, you are to me at least and that is all that matters. Remember that.” Kaiba gripped Joey’s chin, seeing the emotions that flashed across the blond’s face. 

“I’ll remember.” Joey promised as he relaxed under the weight of Kaiba’s words. 

“Good.” Kaiba pressed Joey back onto the bed, kneeling between Joey’s legs as he ran a hand down the blond’s chest before wrapping a hand around Joey’s erection. Kaiba drank in the sight of Joey gasping and arching up towards his touch as he stroked his cock until it was dripping with pre-cum. Joey was breathing heavily, but he grabbed Kaiba’s hip and dragged him forward so their cocks rubbed together. Joey wrapped his hand around both cocks and started to pump his hand up and down while jerking his own hips up. 

Kaiba planted his hands on either side of the blond’s head, smashing their mouths together as he rocked his own hips and added his right hand around Joey’s so the grip was tighter.

“Seto.” Joey’s eyes rolled up, body arching as his cock pulsed and covered both their hands and Kaiba’s cock with his release. 

“Joey.” Kaiba breathed out into Joey’s ear as the blond’ orgasm triggered his own as his hips stuttered and his come mixed with Joey’s. 

Kaiba gave Joey a soft kiss as he lowered himself onto the bed beside Joey whose chest was heaving as he enjoyed the feelings of his orgasm. Kaiba pulled Joey into his side, letting him curl on his chest. Kaiba threaded his fingers through Joey’s unruly blond hair waiting for Joey to pass out like he was expecting him to do. Moments later Joey did pass out; he was slumbering peacefully and without fear curled up underneath Kaiba’s chin.

The CEO reached over to the side table before scrolling through his contacts.

“The evidence has been submitted Mr. Kaiba.” His lawyer’s voice filtered through the phone’s speaker.

“And?” Kaiba pressed.

“Mr. Wheeler Senior chance’s do not look promising. If Mr. Wheeler Junior testifies then the jury will rule in our favor. Either way Senior will not be out and about for a very long time Mr. Kaiba.” The lawyer sounded smug.

“Very good.” Kaiba snapped the phone shut, dropping it back onto the table so he could turn his attention back to the sleeping blond in his arms.

Kaiba tightened his grip and silently promised that no matter what came at them, Joey would never be hurt again. Not if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://animequeen222.tumblr.com


End file.
